The Lion Sleeps Tonight
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) |dg = |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Aquamarine |pc = (Main) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |lc = (Kids) (Main) |mode = Solo |image= |year = 1961 2011 (Cover) |nogm = 6 (Both) |nowc = Lion (Original) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight (Remake) |dlc = November 29th, 2016 (JDU) December 1st, 2016 (NOW) |pictos=55 (JDK2) 41 (Remake) |perf = Ria Adachi |dura = 2:06 (Remake) }}The Tokens (oyun içindeki Just Dance Kids tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh)", , ve 'da yer alıyor. Ayrıca Çocuk Modu içinde ve 'de mevcuttur. Dansçıların Görünüşü Ana dansçı koyu gri şortlu bir kamuflaj gömlek giymiş bir kız. Ayrıca bej bir yelek ve bot giyiyor. Soldaki arka plan dansçısı, altında siyah bir tişört ile kamuflaj tek parça bir elbise giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah tayt ve kahverengi kır botları giyiyor. Diğeri ise kamuflaj kaplan atleti bluz ve bej kısa şort giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, bulutların olduğu mavi gökyüzünün ve rutinin başında yükselen, kükreyen aslanlı bir güneşin altındaki çizgi şeklinde bir ormanda görünmektedir. Rutinin yarısında, güneş geceleri dönüyor ve aynı kükreyen aslanla bir ay beliriyor. Antrenöre iki yedek dansçı eşlik ediyor. Solundaki yedek, V yakalı, yakalı yakalı, bej etekli bir gömlek giyiyor. Ayrıca siyah tayt çizmeleri var. Sağ taraftaki yedek, açık zeytin yeşili şort ve ana dansçıya benzer botlarla bir kamuflaj tank top giyiyor. Altın Hareket Her ikisi de aynı olan hem orijinal hem de yeniden ortaya çıkmış 6 Altın Hareket var: Bütün Altın Hareketler: Tümü aşağı doğru bükülürken kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın ve ellerinizle pençe çekin. Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdkids2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Kidsthelionsleepstonight gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *A Night at the Movies *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Şarkı üzerindeki "Tüm Şarkılar" listelerinde yoktur. Galeri Game Files Thelionsleepstonight jdk2 cover generic.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdnow cover generic.jpg|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' (Remake) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background JDKids map bkg.png| map background kidsthelionsleepstonight_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) KIDSTheLionSleepsTonight Cover 1024.png| cover kidsthelionsleepstonight lion ava.png|Lion s avatar on /''Now'' kidsthelionsleepstonight lion golden ava.png|Lion s golden avatar kidsthelionsleepstonight lion diamond ava.png|Lion s diamond avatar Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 ava.png|Avatar on (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Lion menu wii.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' on the menu (Wii) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jdkids2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 menu.png|''The Lion Sleeps Tonight'' on the menu kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsthelionsleepstonight jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Lion promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Lion promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Videos Official Audio The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Wimoweh) Gameplays The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (German Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Spanish Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (French Version) - Just Dance Kids 2 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2016 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2017 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Now The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2018 The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2019 The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Extractions The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Just Dance Kids 2 (No GUI) Thelionsleeps no hud References Site Navigation en:The Lion Sleeps Tonight Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1960s Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Kids 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:The Just Dance Kids Şarkıları Kategori:Kids Mode